Misaki Shokuhou
Misaki Shokuhou is a mysterious Level 5 student who attends Tokiwadai Middle School. She goes under the alias "The Queen" which refers to her having the largest faction within Tokiwadai Middle School. She appears as an elegant beauty of Tokiwadai Middle School, sporting long straight hair of golden color. She wears a pair of white gloves and stockings, both adorned with lace. She is also seen holding a shoulder bag with a star adorned on the middle. As one of the two Level 5s of Tokiwadai, she and her followers have a rivalry with Misaka Mikoto and her fans. She never shows herself in public, instead using her followers or mind-controlling people to act as her representatives when talking with individuals. It is hinted that she has a strong dislike for public appearances, and this is why whenever the school needs a "face" to promote certain public events, she and her faction will simply stand aside and let Mikoto hog all of the attention and responsibilities. Misaki exudes a seemingly playful and childish personality, as seen with her interaction with Mikoto. However, with this facade belies a much more cunning nature, as she demonstrates her power to intimidate Mikoto by controlling the entire student body that was currently inside the Tokiwadai Middle School library. Daihasei Festival Arc She is later seen with members of her faction as they discuss the proposal by the Daihaseisai committee for a showing of Level 5s. Misaki says she doesn't feel it'd be right to take Mikoto's spotlight. One of her underlings expresses concern when Misaki has a second crepe when she just had one, and the girl with drill hair takes it away. Suddenly, a nameless man that was a supervisor in the Level 6 Shift prompts up Misaki as he drinks a cup of coffee from an adjacent table. Her underlings are about to intervene but she uses her powers to rewrite their memories and shoo them away—adding on that they should eat twenty Éclairs as fast as possible while they're at it. When they are gone, the man and Misaki speak on an arrangement about certain knowledge she wants. The man says he has what she wants but that Misaki shouldn't concern herself with that; the top priority this time is to get the client to trust them. He says Misaki's help is appreciated and the two beam contrasting smiles at each other that perhaps aren't that different. During the opening of the Daihaseisai, she speaks along with Sogiita Gunha, but is quickly overshadowed by Gunha's fiery speech, drowning out her own. Since he didn't memorize the real speech and was going on guts alone, there was no coordination. She sulks afterwards, saying she was beaten. She is later seen preparing for a competition and boasting she can just mind control the referees and player to easily win. However, Fukiyose Seiri barges in and takes the purse that contains her remote control, saying Misaki can't have gear on her that isn't for sports. Misaki stands idly with a blank look, realizing she's been had. She is absent during Tokiwadai's ill-fated ball hunting competition, but reappears at the end with the supervisor of the Level 6 Shift, looming over a tired and unconscious Misaka 10032. She reappears later during the lunch break, talking to Mikoto on how she's too tired on doing anything else for the day; hither comes Touma, who just talked to Mikoto before Misaki showed up, and is allured by her appearance. She teases Mikoto regarding her temper, and alludes to her knowledge of his name (Touma did not introduce himself to her) before leaving. It is later revealed that she has altered the memories of the paramedics that took Misaka 10032, as well as her own teacher, Watanabe, whom she fully controlled, putting Mikoto in a tight spot. Finally, with the supervisor, she uses her powers to completely erase the memories of Misaka Mikoto from Uiharu Kazari, Shirai Kuroko, and Saten Ruiko. Abilities Her ability is Mental Out, a very powerful ability involving the human mind which includes reading other people's memories, changing a person's personality by means of brain-washing, telepathy, memory elimination, amplification of will, reproduction of thought and transplantation of emotions, all of which require her to touch her target. Repeatedly, Misaki is shown to use a remote to use her powers. How exactly this remote works with her power has yet to be elaborated upon. However, it has also been shown that she can somehow prevent the use of powers and movement of other people using the remote. Also, unique with powers, is that some of the people that have been tampered with and controlled by Shokuhou display the star markings (Misaki's eyes are stars on them) on one or both their eyes. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Mentally Ill Category:Dissociative Category:Control Freaks Category:Addicts Category:Love Rivals Category:In Love Category:Obsessed Category:Brainwashers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Femme Fatale